This proposal is to obtain partial support for a two-day meeting in Cleveland, Ohio which takes place April 22-23, 2004. The subject matter will focus on aspects of Cell Biology of the nucleus in which diverse laboratories have participated. For example, many studies have described structure, covalent modification or localization of specific transcription factors which are important in the context of cancer, development or neurological disease. The functions of these factors all depend on ongoing nucleocytoplasmic transport and the integrity of the nucleus. The goal of the meeting is to bring together such individuals along with others who are involved with understanding the fundamentals of the organization of the nucleus and the mechanisms of nucleocytoplasmic transport in broader terms. The results should be an intense synthesis of knowledge which will be stimulating for both students and established faculty.